Tropical Island Resort
The Tropical Island is the second major theme park created by Hijotee using the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game and is part of his main annual gaming series. The park originally started as a beach park but later expanded into a full sized island off the coast of the mainland with a monorail linking the island with the rest of the world. However, as capacity of the island was reached, a second monorail line was added and eventually a boat ride for peeps who wanted to reach the island the traditional way. The island consists of a huge volcano in the center with a huge forest surrounding it and a long continuous beach all around the shores. Most of the roller coasters are located within the inner parts of the island while all the water rides and pool areas are located more near the outer parts. There are also several flat rides all around the island, various boat rides that tour the entire island, a chairlift that takes the peeps to the top of the volcano, and even a miniature railroad serving as transport to different areas in the island. This is the first annual theme park that was actually built and showcased in the year it was scheduled to be released; the previous and first official theme park was built in the previous year but showcased in the same year this theme park was released due to lack of time; while the next annual park was also built on this same year but construction ended up resuming well into it’s scheduled year for release. Below is a list of all the videos released from this theme park as well as roller coaster statistics and release dates all grouped by video type in order of relevance. Park Overviews *"My Island Park in RCT3 - Fast Version (12x): All Parts" – Video (October 27, 2012) *"My Tropical Island Theme Park in RCT3 - Part 1" – Video (April 1, 2015) *"My Tropical Island Theme Park in RCT3 - Part 2" – Video (April 1, 2015) *"My Tropical Island Theme Park in RCT3 - Part 3" – Video (April 1, 2015) *"RCT3 - Longest Queue Line Ever!" – Video (March 22, 2012) *"RCT3 - Mini Water Park (4 Colorful Slides)" – Video (March 22, 2012) *"RCT3 - Monorail Station in the Tropical Island" – Video (March 11, 2012) Roller Coasters Water Rides *"RCT3 - Green Slide (Green Cobra)" – Video (July 21, 2012) *"RCT3 - Purple Slide (Drop of Doom)" – Video (July 21, 2012) *"RCT3 - Red Slide (Fire Falls)" – Video (July 21, 2012) *"RCT3 - Yellow Slide (Shining Sun)" – Video (July 21, 2012) *"RCT3 - Island Sailboats" – Video (April 15, 2012) *"RCT3 - Mountain Log Ride" – Video (March 22, 2012) *"RCT3 - Submarine Ride" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Surfing Ride" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Volcano Raft Slide" – Video (March 22, 2012) *"RCT3 - Water Slide 1" – Video (March 20, 2012) *"RCT3 - Water Slide 2" – Video (March 20, 2012) *"RCT3 - Water Tricycles" – Video (March 25, 2012) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - Airplane Ride (Tropical Island)" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Chaos & Insanity" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Claw of Doom (Tropical Island)" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Island Drop Tower Ride" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Island Ferris Wheels" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Island Sky Swing" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Phoenix Twister" – Video (March 25, 2012) *"RCT3 - Sky Tower" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Spinning Swing" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Wild Ride (Discus)" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Wright Brothers: First Flight" – Video (March 24, 2012) Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Island Monorail (POV)" – Video (March 24, 2012) *"RCT3 - Island Chairlift" – Video (March 20, 2012) *"RCT3 - Dolphin Transport Ride" – Video (March 25, 2012) *"RCT3 - Safari Train Ride (Tropical Island Park Transport)" – Video (March 22, 2012) *"RCT3 - Tropical Island Boat Ride" – Video (March 25, 2012) *"RCT3 - Underground Theme Park" – Video (August 9, 2017) Other Rides *"RCT3 - Go-Karts (Tunnel Racing)" – Video (March 27, 2012) *"RCT3 - Jeep Mountain Explorer" – Video (March 22, 2012)